sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Feral Interactive
Feral Interactive is a video games publisher for macOS, Linux, and iOS platforms. It was founded in 1996 and is based in London, UK. Feral Interactive works with publishers such as Square Enix, 2K Games, Sega, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Codemasters. Feral develops and publishes ports of its partners' popular games including the ''Total War'' series, Batman: Arkham, Tomb Raider and XCOM: Enemy Unknown. It sells the games it publishes via Steam, Mac App Store and its own Feral Store. From 1996 to 2013, Feral Interactive published games exclusively for Mac OS. In June 2014, Feral released its first game for Linux, XCOM: Enemy Unknown.New Technology Discovered: XCOM: Enemy Unknown for LinuxXCOM: Enemy Unknown for Linux is Fully Operational In November 2016, Feral released its first game for iOS, ''ROME: Total War'' for iPad. In November 2017, Feral released its first iOS game for both iPhone and iPad, GRID Autosport. It continues to publish games for Mac, Linux, and iOS platforms. Awards In 2006, the Mac version of The Movies won a BAFTA award for the best game in the Simulation category. In 2012, the Mac version of Deus Ex: Human Revolution won a 2012 Apple Design Award as part of the Mac Developer Showcase. Games Mac * Alien: Isolation * Batman: Arkham Asylum * Batman: Arkham City - Game of the Year Edition * Battle Girl * Battlestations: Midway * Battlestations: Pacific * Bionicle * BioShock * BioShock 2 * [[BioShock#Remastered edition|''BioShock Remastered]] * Black & White Platinum Pack * Black & White 2 * Black & White: Creature Isle * Borderlands: Game of the Year Edition * Brothers in Arms: Double Time * Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse * Championship Manager 3 * Championship Manager 4 * Championship Manager 00/01 * Championship Manager 01/02 * Championship Manager 03/04 * Championship Manager 99/00 * Chessmaster 9000 * Colin McRae Rally Mac * Commandos 2 * Commandos 3 * Company of Heroes 2 * Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Director's Cut * Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Ultimate Edition * Deus Ex: Mankind Divided * DiRT 2 * DiRT 3 Complete Edition * DiRT Rally * Empire: Total War - Gold Edition * Empire: Total War Collection * Enemy Engaged * F1 2012 * F1 2013 * F1 2016 * F1 2017 * F1 Championship Season 2000 * Fable: The Lost Chapters * Ford Racing 2 * Ghost Master * GRID 2 Reloaded Edition * GRID Autosport * Hitman * Hitman: Absolution — Elite Edition * Imperial Glory * Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * Lego Batman * Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4 * Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7 * Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Lego Jurassic World * Lego Marvel's Avengers * Lego Marvel Super Heroes * Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Lego The Hobbit * Lego The Incredibles * Lego The Lord of the Rings * Life Is Strange * Life is Strange: Before the Storm * Mad Max * Mafia II: Director's Cut * Max Payne * Medieval II: Total War * Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor * Mini Ninjas * Napoleon: Total War - Gold Edition * Oni * Puzzler World * Race Driver 3 * GRID * Racing Days R * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc * Rayman Origins * Republic: The Revolution * Rise of the Tomb Raider * Rome: Total War - Alexander * Rome: Total War - Gold Edition * Screen Studio * SEGA Superstars Tennis * Shadow of the Tomb Raider * Sheep * Sid Meier's Pirates! * Sid Meier's Railroads! * Sleeping Dogs: Definitive Edition * Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing * Thief (2014 video game) * The LEGO Movie Videogame * The Lego Movie 2 Videogame * The Lord of the Rings: War in the North * Sim Theme Park / World * The Movies: Stunts and Effects * The Movies: Superstar Edition * Tomb Raider * Tomb Raider: Anniversary * Tomb Raider: Underworld * Total Immersion Racing * Total War Saga: Thrones of Britannia * Total War: SHOGUN 2 - Fall of the Samurai Collection * Total War: SHOGUN 2 Collection * Total War: WARHAMMER * Total War: WARHAMMER II * Tropico 3: Gold Edition * Tropico 4: Gold Edition * Tropico * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Chaos Rising * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Retribution * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III * Warrior Kings * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire * Worms 3D * Worms Blast * XCOM: Enemy Unknown - Elite Edition * XCOM: Enemy Unknown - The Complete Edition * XCOM 2 * XCOM 2: War of the Chosen * XIII * Zoombinis Island Odyssey Linux * Alien: Isolation * Company of Heroes 2 * Deus Ex: Mankind Divided * Empire: Total War Collection * Dirt Rally * F1 2015 * F1 2017 * GRID Autosport * Hitman * Life Is Strange * Life is Strange: Before the Storm * Mad Max * Medieval II: Total War * Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor * Rise of the Tomb Raider * Shadow of the Tomb Raider * Saints Row 2 * ''Tomb Raider *''Total War Saga: Thrones of Britannia'' * Total War: SHOGUN 2 - Fall of the Samurai Collection * Total War: SHOGUN 2 Collection * Total War: Warhammer * Total War: WARHAMMER II * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Chaos Rising * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Retribution * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III * XCOM: Enemy Unknown - The Complete Edition * XCOM 2 * XCOM 2: War of the Chosen iPad * ''GRID Autosport'' * ''ROME: Total War'' * ''ROME: Total War: Barbarian Invasion'' * ''ROME: Total War: Alexander'' * Tropico iPhone * ''GRID Autosport'' *''ROME: Total War: Barbarian Invasion'' *''Rome: Total War'' * Tropico Android * ''GRID Autosport'' *''Rome: Total War'' Nintendo Switch * ''GRID Autosport'' * Alien Isolation References External links * Category:Companies Category:Video game companies established in 1996 Category:Linux companies Category:Linux game porters Category:Mac software companies Category:Video game companies of the United Kingdom Category:Video game development companies Category:Companies based in London Category:Companies established in 1996